Prom For You and Me
by xxseddielykabossxx
Summary: She regrets it. All of it. Prom's coming. And she wants to have him and only him in her arms. What else would she want? SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**It's my first story. So please don't hate. (:**

**~*Freddie's P.O.V*~**

"SAM!" I said in a furious voice. Gosh this demon has been getting on my nerves! It's been 7 months since our "mutual" break-up. I literally didn't wanted it, but oh well. I guess she wanted it… sadly. But I guess I'm over it?

"What dweeb?" She said turning around.

"You do not cook a HOTDOG in my locker!" I said holding up a stick with a hotdog.

"So? Who cares! I'll burn your whole locker down if I have to. So shut up and deal with it!" She snapped.

"It is WRONG to cook in people's lockers! I swear Sam if you don't…"

"Woah, woah, what's going on?" Carly interrupts me.

"That **'thing'** cooked a HOTDOG in my locker!" I said.

"Sam... you don't cook hotdogs in people's lockers." Carly said.

"Yeah, yeah.. whatever." Sam said walking away.

"Where you going?" Carly said.

"In the bathroom!" She said with a shaky voice. She looked mad and sad. Hm, I shouldn't be too worried. That was kind of Sam's moods these days. Eh oh well.

"What's her problem?" I said.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird these days. Eh, I guess it's just her mood swings?" Carly said.

"Yeah probably." I said.

"So prom's coming! I'm really excited. I think Marc is gonna ask me to Prom! Ain't that cool?" She said.

"Yeah aha. Well I'm probably going to wait for someone to ask me." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah sure whatever. Haha, well bye. I'ma head to class. Shoot." She said.

"K, bye!" I said leaving too.

**~*Sam's P.O.V*~**

"_That __**'thing'**__ cooked a hotdog in my locker!"_

Well great. I am now crying in the freaking stall. What. The. Hell. I am crying over some stupid geek who called me a "thing". That hurts a lot. So now, I'm just sitting in the stall crying my eyes out. Ugh, Sam **Puckett.** I am a PUCKETT. Pucketts do not cry. Ugh, Sam. Get it together! You are not going to let a stupid boy get in the way of your life… besides, _he's over you now._

Great, more tears. I swear I might let all the water in my body out and turn to a noodle. I'll probably even cry out blood. No, I'm just kidding… maybe.

"C'mon Sam, get it together." So with that I stood up and got out of the stall. Good thing no one was here. I will not let anybody see me, Sam Puckett, cry. That is number ONE in my "Not To Do List."

I looked in the mirror. Eye-liner and mascara all smeared. Yeah, I used Carly's makeup today. I usually don't use make-up, but oh well.

I grabbed a tissue wiping all tears and make-up. I shouldn't be crying this hard! Damn, it's like the end of the world for Sam Puckett. Wow. Freddie has called me many other hurtful things and I cried almost to death. I guess that means I drink a lot of water? No? Okay.

I washed my face. I really didn't look any different without makeup. Mascara only makes my eyelashes longer, that's all. And eye-liner for a little touch. And with that, I can pretty much say that I'm not that ugly. But _Freddie _makes me feel like I am.

It has been 7 months since that heart-breaking day. I cried my eyes out. Why was I so stupid? I was the one who brought up about "breaking up". And I guess he thought that I wanted it. But I so did not! Ugh Sam, why you gotta be so stupid? I loved him, ever since the day I tortured him. And that was 6th grade. Only last year… was the only one who finally let my feelings out. All of it. I just couldn't take it anymore. I freakin' love him so much. He surprisingly kissed back. Our first kiss was just absolutely amazing. Out on his fire escape. That place is so special, you have no idea. It wasn't exactly me letting my feelings out.. since we both agreed it was "just to get it over with."

I was finally done washing my face, though, my eyes looked a bit puffy. I'll just say that the eye-liner was bugging me. But other than that, I looked fine. I went outside the restroom and the bell rang. I was in the restroom for almost an hour. Haha, wow.

I loved Freddie, I just wish he would love me… again. I'm wondering if I should ask him to Prom. I need to make a plan. Probably I can tell him that I like someone and probably want to make them jealous? Hmm, I don't know if it'll work but I can try?

Let's see, first I insult him… a horrible insult. He wouldn't really mind right? And then I tell him who I 'pretend' like. I'll say a hot senior! I think I'll say Darren. Yeah Darren! He's pretty cute. Then I'll tell Freddie to just PRETEND to be my prom date? Sadly, I wish it was real. But it's still a pretty good plan? Hmm.. don't know. Let's see if it'll work.

Ouu, there he is! I'll ask him now. Or 'pretend' ask him.

"Yo stupid dork!" I said in my little tough voice.

"What!" He sounded irritated, but he always is.

"I need you to do me a favor…" I said nervously. Oh crap. Was I really going to do this? Really? Like right now? Ugh. And with that I took a deep breath in.

**Review? For me? Hehe, Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. So keep in tune!**


	2. Chapter 2

But I was interrupted when someone tapped Freddie on the shoulder.

"Uh hey Freddie." She said. Oh, it was the new girl. She came from California and moved here to Seattle like 2 months ago. I think her name's Bridge?

"Oh hey, Bridge." Freddie said. Oh yup, I was right.

"So Freddie, I was wondering if you can… uh… you know, go to Prom with me? I know this is pretty weird. A girl asking a guy out.." She sounded really nervous. And I was getting on my nerves! This girl just asked Freddie to PROM?

"Uh. Yeah, sure.." Freddie said. And with that Bridge left happily.

I think I'm starting to cry. Oh crap. I cannot cry in the middle of the hallway. No just no.

"Sam? So what favor you wanted me to do?" He said.

I walked through the hallway. As fast as I can. I cannot let Freddie see me cry to hell.

"Sam! Where are you going?" He yelled.

"I have an emergency!" I yelled back. My voice was shaky. I couldn't take it.

Ugh. I went to Carly's apartment as fast as I could. It was only the middle of the day and for the first time, I skipped lunch. Oh gosh my stomach was growling.

The door was locked. I guess Spencer's not home. I opened the door with one of my bobby pins. Stomach growling, tears, heavy breathing? Wow. I finally opened the door.

I took a glance at the table. Oh my gosh, warm ham. I was so hungry! I just took the ham out and just chewed it up. I didn't care whose ham this was or whatever! I was starving to death!

Num num num. This was delicious I swear. After a few minutes, I was full. I realized I kinda finished the ham. Not a surprise.

I was getting a bit drowsy. So I decided to sleep in Carls' room. I took off my shoes and threw my bag at the floor. I headed for the trampoline and jumped into bed. I was still crying but I just slept with it.

**~*Carly's P.O.V*~**

I realized the door was open. I thought Spencer locked this? Wondering if anybody robbed into our apartment. I was getting a little scared. I opened the door and looked around the room. Freddie was behind me.

We threw our bags to the floor. I remembered Spencer was cooking ham before we left. I wonder if it was still there. I looked at saw that THE HAM WAS ALL EATEN?

"Oh gosh! Someone went into my apartment and ate all the ham!" I said to Freddie.

"Why do you say so?" He said.

"The door was open and usually Spencer would lock it! And now, the ham is all gone!" I said worried.

"Relax it's just ham. Goodness gracias." He said. He looked real gloomy. I thought he'd be happy after he just got asked by a real pretty girl! She's not that bad actually.

"What makes you so gloomy today?" I said in a firm voice.

"Nothing. It's just that Sam has been on my nerves lately." He said.

"Mhm. Sure." I said going up the stairs. He was following me. I went to my bedroom door and saw shoes. Oh gosh.

"Now it all makes sense." I said going inside my room. "SAM!"

I saw her sleeping on my bed. She suddenly got up. "What!"

"You do not go inside people's apartments without permission!" I said.

"Shush Carls, I'm in a bad mood." She said going back to sleep.

"Hey, I thought you had an emergency!" Freddie said.

"Yeah I did." Sam said still eyes closed.

"Liar." He said back.

"You don't know anything, stupid." Sam said with a little shaky voice. I wonder what's wrong with her! She's been acting so weird lately, it's been bugging me!

"Sam what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Nothing."

"You've been acting weird lately! Tell us what's up!" Freddie said.

"No-thing." She said with the pillow buried in her face.

I went up to her and grab the pillow from her face. Ew, it's… ALL WET!

"Sam! Ew, Why is it all wet? Are you crying!" I said. I was so worried about my best friend!

"Tell the dweeb to get out." She said.

"Freddie get out of here!" I said.

"No. I wanna know too!" He said. Ugh.

"GET OUT NOWWW!" Sam screamed to the top of her lungs. Wow.

"Eyahh! Okay okay!" Freddie said getting out and slamming the door.

"What's wrong?" I said. She hugged me. She was crying so hard. Very hard. Aww, my bestfriend is real sad.

"It's just that I can't take it anymore!" She said.

"Take what?"

"Nevermind. I can't tell you. Please just leave me be in here. PLEASE." She said

"Okay. Fine. But c'mon Sam. You've been acting all weird lately." I said.

"K. just let me sleep." She said burying her face in her pillow.

"You know what, NO. I am not leaving me bestfriend in my bedroom all depressed and…"

"GET OUT NOWWW!" Sam screamed just as she did to Freddie. Damn this girl, she is so depressed she doesn't want to even talk to ME!

"Gah, aight, aiight!" And with that, I left.

**~*Freddie's P.O.V*~**

I wonder what was wrong with Sam. Is it the way I talk to her?

I don't know but… I just feel it is. She has been torturing me and I've never been so sensitive about it. So I'm pretty sure she shouldn't be so sensitive about. And anyways, she's _Sam Puckett. _She never cries and she's always strong.

I'm really starting to worry about her. I wonder if Carly talked to her so I can know about it. Hm.

Goodness. I swear. I've been thinking about Sam too much often. I can NOT love her again. I just can't. She is beautiful, pretty, talented… THERE IT GOES AGAIN! Gosh Freddie, you got to get yourself together. I mean, I love Sam.. but as a friend? I don't know! What is wrong with me? I should be liking Bridge! Yeah BRIDGE. She's pretty and can sing. And I heard she's smart too. I LIKE BRIDGE, not Sam! Got that Freddie? Yeah, YOU LIKE BRIDGE…

_Are you sure about that?_

Yes I am sure, brain.

_No, because you love Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam! _

No I do not! I can't love her. Shutup brain!

_This is not your brain you idiot head! _

Whatever.

_This is your heart! Gosh I swear, sometimes you're an idiot and…_

"Hey Freddie," Carly interrupted my mind.

"Phew." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, it's nothing. I guess I'm just a little bit woozy," I said.

Darn, was I really liking Sam? AGAIN?

_No, you never stopped Fredward Benson._

**You like? Haha, review please! (:**

**Also, I am very sorry. I am all caught up with school work and such stuff. I will try to update more on the weekend if possible! Sorry!**

**Next Chapter will be up as soon as possible! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**Longer Chapter! (:**

**~*Freddie's P.O.V*~**

Oh god. Was it really true? Do I really love Sam?

No! I DON'T. I like Bridge! BRIDGE BRIDGE BRIDGE.

"Carly…"

"Yeah, what?" She said.

"I think I still got feelings for Sam.. ?" I said. Wow, did I just say that? Stupid Freddie.

"Really? Again? Didn't that Bridge girl ask you to the dance or something? I thought you liked her."

"Yeah I do. I don't know!"

"You're crazy. No offense. Liking two girls at the same time? That's a player right there. And you're Freddie.."

"Ugh! I don't know. Should I just ask Bridge to be my girlfriend so it will at least take my mind off of Sam?"

"Uh, sure I guess. And I don't think Sam has feelings for you anymore. I think she just has family problems."

"Family problems? How do you know that?"

"I don't know. But I think she does. Sometimes her mom abuses her, and you know that already. That's why she spends time with me durh."

"Yeah, sometimes I'm worried about her going home. What if her mom just abuses her or something?"

"No. Remember her mom goes to stupid random guys' house every day? Like, EWW! No offense." Carly said.

"Hmm yeah. You're right. Promise you won't tell Sam about me liking her? Please! I'm begging you." I said. I know she will somehow say it. I just don't know. Sometimes Carly can never keep a secret.

"Yes, I promise! Don't worry!" She said. Hmm. She sounded actually serious, like she won't actually blurt it out to Sam. I guess I was wrong. But let's see.

"Yeah you better." I replied.

"So when are you gonna ask that Bridge girl or whatever her name is?" She asked.

"I don't know. Tomorrow I guess?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds good. Want some wahoo punch?" She asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Punch me," I said. I always say that when she asks me when I want wahoo punch.

"Here," She said giving me a glass of wahoo punch.

"Oh yeah, by the way I forgot to ask you. What's wrong with Sam?" I felt so worried about her.

"I don't know. She wouldn't wanna talk to me." Wow she wouldn't want to talk to CARLY SHAY?

"Really? But you're like her bestest friend ever."

"Yeah I know. Oh well. I gotta cut her some slack whenever she's in a bad mood. I can't force her to say the things she wouldn't want to admit. That would make me a bad friend."

"Sure. But you deserve to know. She has to admit it to someone. Everyone does that when they're in their situations."

"Yeah true." She said.

"Well, I'ma head out now. Shoot Carls!" I said heading to the door.

"Later!" And with that, I went to my apartment. I was kinda tired. I decided to sleep the rest of the evening. And after all, we got no homework so I'm free.

I'm just so worried about Sam. She's been acting really weird and being so emotional. Though, she was still the aggressive demon I've known… just with a little sensitivity. BUT I DON'T LIKE HER!

I LIKE BRIDGE! BRIDGE BRIDGE BRIDGE!

_Sure Fredward. Sure you do._

Shutup.

_Don't tell your heart to shutup. You love Sam. It's just that your stupid brain won't admit it._

My brain is not stupid! It's smart. That's how I got good grades!

_Mhm. It may be smart to academics, but it is not smart in knowing the truth in you._

Yeah yeah. Whatever.

_Such an in denial brain! I swear._

**~*Sam's P.O.V*~**

It was 7 in the morning and I found Carly sleeping on the floor. Oops.

"Carly wake up! We're gonna be late!" I said throwing a pillow at her.

"Ow!" She said. "Sam, I slept on the floor and you have no idea of how my back is aching right now! Don't you dare hit me with a pillow again!"

I simply ignored her and threw a pillow straight at her face. I wanted to see Freddie, like real bad.

"OW!"

"Get up." I said.

"Okay.." She said.

We all got dressed as fast as we could. It was 7:45 and we were ready to go. Spencer dropped us off at school. I wonder if Freddie was there.

I think Carly just left me, but that's alright. She was pretty popular herself anyways. But we were always number one bestfriends in the entire universe and no one can ever change that. But as what I was saying, I was looking for Freddie. I think I see him.

I look over the lockers and I found him. Oh. Ew. He was with that girl… Bridge. I wonder what they're talking about. They were all alone and it seemed kind of serious. Wow, and Freddie looks kinda nervous.

I decided to move closer. I couldn't hear a single word. And Freddie was looking amazing as ever. I tried to go behind the wall and I can finally hear what they're saying.

"So Bridge, is that a yes or no?" Freddie said. Bridge was smiling crazy.

"Yes! A million times yes! I've been trying to get your attention for the past two months and it finally worked! Gah! I watched you on iCarly a billion times. And I just fell in love right there, instantly! Gah! I'm so happy." She said.

Whu-whu-what? Did Freddie asked her out or something?

"And I'm happy too." He said hugging her. That. Just. Killed. Me.

No. I'm strong Sam. I can't cry. I need to keep my ground. I cannot believe he just asked her out! I am so pissed. I think I'm starting to lose it. Oh gosh no. I can't cry now! Keep it together Sam, you're stronger than that. The bell rang and I headed to class.

I wiped the little tears across my face as I sat down. I drank water so I wouldn't be sniffing too much. Was this really happening? Did he just ask her out? Ouch. A sharp pain went through my chest. I was coughing. Was I crying… but just without tears? C'mon Sam do not cry.

How could this happen? What? Why?

"Sam," Mr. Howard said. "Pay attention! Or else you're getting detention!"

"Okay. Gosh." I said rolling my eyes. I did not want to have detention. Being all sad and depressed in DETENTION? That'll ruin my rep.

I started to "pretend" listen. I guess Mr. Howard was actually falling for it. Hehe.

Finally first period is over. I just wanted to go home. Ugh. I saw Carly near the lockers getting her books. I think I should tell her that I wanted to go home.

"Hey Carly.." I said acting sick.

"You sound sick, you okay?"

"Uh, I don't know but I wanna just go home, and my home."

"Uh.. are you sure? You can stay at my place if you'd like," She sounded worried. I think she's worried I might get abused by my mom.

"Nah, it's okay. I can handle my mom."

"You sure?"

"Very sure. I'ma go now. Just tell teachers that I'm all sick and my mom picked me up and yeah? Okay?" I said.

"Okay. Sure just be careful please!" Carly said. I walked out the doors and onto the streets. My house was not that far from here. And I was still trying not to cry.

20 minutes later, I was finally at home. Hopefully my mom wasn't there. I dropped my school bag to the side and took a deep breath in.

I opened the door slowly, very slowly. And I saw my mom stood right there at the door. Oh no.

"Hey little whore," She said.

"Hey.." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes on me. Where were you last night?" She sounded really terrifying that I could hear my heartbeat.

"I was at Carly's.."

"Ahh, Carly. Mhm. That little preppy girl. Think she's all that and yeah," She said with a roll on her eyes.

"Whatever. Carly is not 'all that and yeah'. She is amazingly talented and smart. So just shut your mouth because you don't know anything," I said.

I try to head to my room but my mother caught me by the back of shirt and then grabbed me by the collar.

"You're not going anywhere!" She slapped me across the face. I saw her hand coming down. Boom! Another hit. She threw me to the wall and my tears started bursting out. I accidentally knocked down a vase and it dropped right on my leg. My leg started bleeding. Ouch. And the next thing I knew was that I saw my mother attacking me with her belt. Boom! A hit right across my stomach. And then another one. Boom! Ouch this hurt like crazy.

"Mom stop!" I cried. She wouldn't. Why was she doing this to me? Ugh.

"Make me." She kicked me right in the stomach. Oh crap that hurt. And at last, she was done whacking me. "Don't ever leave home without me knowing, or else…" And with that, I ran all the way to my room, limping. I shut the door locked and slid down the door. Then bam! She threw a vase at my door and I could hear it shattered to pieces.

I looked at my leg. Blood everywhere. Ouch. I got the towel and quickly tried to wipe all the blood. There was even blood on my favorite Capri's! Dammit. I loved these.

I quickly grabbed a bottle of water on the tiny table I had and poured it all over my leg. It stings like crazy! But I tried to suck it up. I dried it with my towel and grabbed a bandage. I wrapped it all over my leg. I should've went to Carly's instead. I am getting out of this place for good. I cannot handle any more of this torture! Plus, this place was crappy! I swear it really was. Why would I want to live in a place like this, where there's this horrible monster who's trying to kill me, when I have a chance to live in a place where there's food, people who care about me, and actually has the best people I have ever met? That's it. I'm moving out of here!

I quickly grabbed an empty blue bag. I packed all my clothes that were actually clean. And I brought some of my pictures that are worth keeping. I also brought some papers that were worth memories until one tiny piece of paper fell to the ground. It was folded and it was very small. It has a red heart on it and I couldn't quite remember what it was. So I quickly opened it.

_January 3, 2009. When it all began._

_-My First Kiss- (: _

Oh wow. I suddenly smiled. My very first kiss…with Freddie Benson. The boy who's dating Bridge…

A tear quickly ran across my face but I sucked it up. I folded the paper again to its original place. I put it back in my pocket.

I quickly tried to put all my clothes and fit them into the bag. Oh crap. I forgot my school bag at the door. Crap crap crap.

I was finally done packing all my clothes. I took the blue bag out the window and I tried to climb on. My stupid leg was killing me.

I shut the window and tried to go to the front and get my bag. I was trying very sneakily to go to the front to get it. I was almost there. Yes! I got it. Now to run off and get out of this hell place. I grabbed my bag and the other one as well. I quickly got off to the streets. I am free! Yeah buddy.

Red and blue. That was me and Freddie's colors. We would always wear red and blue. Which made purple. And I was smiling at the fact that I was carrying red and blue bags.

I was at Bushwell Plaza. I went through the door and heard Lubert screaming at me. Man this guy had issues.

"I JUST CLEANED THE FLOOR!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" I snapped back.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG?" He yelled. Why was he even yelling?

"Nothing!" I went to the elevator and quickly went to Shay's apartment. My leg was still killing me. I wonder what time it was. I checked my phone and it was only 12? Ugh. Maybe Spencer will be there.

I opened the door. It was locked? Ugh. So he's not home. Maybe I'll just open it with one of my bobby pins… WTF! I left my bobby pins at home? Gah! I knew I should've wore one this morning! I slammed my fist into the door.

And the other door opened. It was Mrs. Benson.

"Oh the delinquent." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go to Carly's apartment but it's locked."

"Well Spencer's not here. And I thought you were at school?" She said.

"Well I wasn't feeling good and…"

"And what happened to your leg?" She asked me.

"It's nothing just.."

"Here, get in. I know I don't really like you, but you're one of my son's bestfriends," She said. She didn't like me? What? Oh, but she didn't really like Carly either… hmm.

**~*Mrs. Benson*~**

Wow. I actually let the delinquent in my apartment. She was a mess! Why did I let her in? Yuck. And she smelled real badly. But I was a bit worried about her leg and I can't let one of my son's bestfriend just stay like that. I had to do something.. at least.

"So what happened?" I asked nicely.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone!" She pleaded.

"I won't. Now lay back on the couch and put your leg on my lap." I said. She did what I said and I unwrapped the bandage.

"Well it started off with my mom. She just kinda 'abused' me-ish," She said. I kind of felt bad for her.

As I unwrapped the bandage, I saw blood. Wow, this was really bad! I needed to put ointment on this real fast before it gets infected! I quickly ran to get the medicine. I wiped all the blood off and put medicine. Wow the cuts were deep.

"Wow Sam. What did she do to you?"

"She kinda threw me to the wall and I hit a vase."

"Wow. It's okay. But this will take a long time to heal. Probably 3 weeks or so." I said. Now I really felt bad for Sam. She really needed help. I grabbed a new bandage and quickly wrapped it around her nice and neatly. And she sat up.

"Thanks," She said with a smile. She was actually pretty nice. I guess I just misunderstood the delinquent. Or girl. She was actually nice… very nice.

"You're welcome," I said. "You're free to stay here until Carly gets back. Okay?"

"Thanks Mrs. Benson. My leg also feels a lot better."

"You're welcome. And what happened to your face? There are tiny bruise marks!" I said. I was kind of worried about her.

"Uh, my mom kind of slapped me."

"Really? Oh my, Sam. What else did she do?"

"Uh, I think my tummy is a bit unusual too." She said lifting her shirt up a bit. It was red and there was little blood coming out. Her mother is just wow! Now I understand Sam now. I felt so bad for her. I quickly put medicine on it and band-aids over it.

"Thank you so much," She said with a shaky voice. This girl has a ruined life. And I spent how many years of disliking her. Poor Sam. I felt so bad. I went to my room to put away the bandages and medicine. When I went back, I saw Sam sleeping on the couch.

**~*Freddie*~**

I entered my apartment.

"Oh hey Fredward. School's over?" My mom asked.

"Yeah mom. It was a half-day today remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

I put my bags aside. I saw Sam sleeping on the couch. "What's she doing here?" I asked with a confused look.

"Shh. She's sleeping. She was trying to get into Carly's apartment, but no one was there."

"Wait why is she here though?" I said.

"Her mom abused her and I tried to take care of her leg." My mom said looking in the fridge. "Freddie I'm going to the store to buy some juice. Keep an eye on Sam okay?" She said.

"Uhh.. sure. Okay." And with that my mom left. Me and Sam alone in an apartment together? I thought my mom didn't like her? Ugh.. oh wow.

When the door slammed, Sam opened her eyes. She got up and looked at me directly.

"Hey…" I said awkwardly.

"Hey…" She said the same way as I did.

"So what'd your mom do..?"

"She kinda abused me."

Abused her? Really? Sam was really nice, at some point of times. But I still don't understand why her mom abused her so much. I saw her leg and I pointed at it.

"A vase fell on it." She said. Her voice was shaky and I can see her hands trembling. I sat next to her. I think she was kind of crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay Dweeb." Well…

"Uh, okay then. Do you need something or anything?" I asked. Even when she was depressed, she still looked beautiful. Wait WHAT! Bridge is my girlfriend now! Ugh, Freddie.

"No, it's okay." She said. But then she burst into tears all of a sudden. This was the first time to see Sam CRY. I know she cried before, but she always told me to leave.

I didn't know what to do. So I just hugged her. She buried her face into my chest and hugged me back. It was just a nice feeling… somehow. I simply just stroked through her beautiful blonde hair. She was crying hard. Really hard. And I just kept saying "It's okay", but it did not work. But at least it was calming her down a bit. And it felt kind of nice to be hugging her.

_See, you love her._

I swear, just shut up.

**You like? Haha! Chapter 4 will be up very soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (:**


End file.
